


I didn't mean it

by KilljoyNephilim



Category: Motley Crue (Band) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Nikki, M/M, emotional vince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilljoyNephilim/pseuds/KilljoyNephilim
Summary: Vince messed up - he needs Nikki to forgive him.
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/Vince Neil, Vince Neil/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	I didn't mean it

Vince knocked on the bedroom door.

“Nikki?” He said, before being greeted only by a grunt and a muffled _get the fuck out_.

“Sixx, I messed up, please?” He held onto the doorknob, “Nikki, Please give me the chance to explain-“

“Shut the fuck up, Barbie!” Nikki half roared from inside the hotel room. Vince glanced at the ground beneath the door. It was dark inside the room – Nikki had turned out all the lights. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to hold back tears.

“Nikki, I’m sorry,” he half choked out, before getting his emotions back under control. He was here for Nikki. He could mope about his own feelings later.

Just as Vince started to consider turning around to leave, the door creaked open. Vince physically relaxed – maybe he had a chance to make things right. He told himself to hold back, he really did – but he couldn’t help it. The second that door opened, he flung his arms around Nikki, biting the inside of his lip to keep himself quiet.

“I – I’m so sorry, Nikki,” he stuttered out, overwhelmed by everything he felt as he held onto Nikki, who he now realized was almost unfazed by this, still standing in place like a statue.

“Talk. You said you wanted to.”

Vince could feel the tension in Nikki’s shoulders under his hands. However badly he wanted to hold Nikki, and tell him everything was going to be okay, he knew he couldn’t. He had to apologize first. “Can I come in?” he asked. Nikki just grunted, stepping aside.

They both sat, covered in darkness next to the king sized bed. Vince opened his mouth to speak, before Nikki cut him off.

“What gave you the right to bring up Deana? Or _anything_ I told you? There’s a reason I said them _in confidence_ , Vince.” Nikki’s voice was low, monotone and emotionless. “You didn’t make a mistake – I did. The mistake was trusting you. I should have known you’d do that, you f.ucking backstabber.”

Vince cringed, but didn’t let it show. He deserved this – he hurt Nikki. Nikki had trusted him, and he broke that trust. _For a game._ “Nikki,” he was trying as hard as he could to keep all the emotion out of his voice, “I crossed a line. Even if hypothetically you were okay with people knowing, that sort of thing isn’t something to make fun of you for. I felt guilty the second I said it – I wish to god I hadn’t done that.”

Nikki looked at Vince, shooting him a glare. “All of this is bullshit I’ve heard a million times before. Where does the fucking justification come, huh? Or is it all going to be shit like this?”

Vince bit his lip. “Nikki, I know this isn’t an explanation of any sort, and you don’t have to forgive me, but please, don’t say anything till I’m done, yeah?”

“Whatever.”

“I’m always the guy people pick on – skinny, small, blonde, feminine. Hell, once a group of them tried to get my pants undone to ‘see what I had’. I needed to let it all out, and for once, I knew something that would make people stop talking about me. I didn’t even think about what I was saying, honest. I never wanted to hurt you, Nikki, I should not have brought it up.”

Vince sighed, before he kept talking. “You don’t have to forgive me, Sixx. I sure as hell wouldn’t if someone joked about something that affected me that badly. I’m –“ His voice cracked, and he was shaking. “I get if you never want to talk to me again.”

Just as he was about to get up, he felt a hand on his forearm. Nikki moved slightly closer to him, stopping when they were inches away from each other. Nikki didn’t say anything, just holding Vince’s hand as they sat in silence, shrouded by the darkness. Vince blinked away tears, trying to get himself under control.

“Nikki, I’m-“

Nikki cut him off again, wrapping his arms around Vince. “You became my best friend,” he said, “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Vinnie. Yeah, I’m still mad at you. I’m gonna be mad at you for a while. But I want you to know we’re still friends. I’m not _so_ mad at you that I stop talking to you. Vince Neil, I trust you. So much.”

Vince let out a sigh of relief, melting into Nikki’s arms. He wrapped his arms around Nikki’s torso, burying his face in Nikki’s chest. “I swear I won’t pull shit like that again, Nikki. I won’t. you mean too much to me.”

Nikki was still silent, but Vince felt his hand in his hair. He clutched onto Nikki, burying is face in Nikki’s neck.

“It’s okay, Vince. I forgive you.”


End file.
